


I Can't Stop Drinking About You

by DomOx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomOx/pseuds/DomOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne is shaken from her sleep as her phone rings. It's three a.m. Who's calling her at this hour? It's Rick Grimes. He's been drinking and wants to show her a painting he did of her. Oh yeah, there's singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Stop Drinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Quick One shot idea to shake the nerves. I hope it doesn't suck to bad. Enjoy!  
> Song: I can't stop drinking about you - Bebe Rexha

Michonne groaned as she was awoke from her slumber. She had had a long day and went to bed early just so she could enjoy her day off the next day. Whoever called her this late was going to get yelled at that. There was nothing simple about that.  
  
She eyed her end table near her bed through half blurry slits, glancing at the clock as she reached out for her phone. Three a.m. Couldn't they wait six more hours? Didn't they realize how precious sleep was?  
  
Once her hand fell on her phone, she answered the call, rolling over in her bed as she placed her iPhone to her ear.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered gruffly. It was either bad news or a wrong number. She hoped- even as tired as she was. That it was a wrong number.  
  
"Chonny. Chonne. Chonne."  
  
Her eyes opened slightly as she stared at the dark frame of the painting across from her bed. At the moment, her vision was still half blurred, but she could make the small outline of the painting. A row of colors that formed a picture of her face. And to think, the person who made it for her. You wouldn't be able to guess that he was an artist.  
  
"Grimes. It's three a.m." She stated firmly.  
  
"Yeah uh. Only the lonely and the creative stay up this late. Guess which one I am or am I?"  
  
"What?" She near snapped only to notice that his southern twang was stronger. Her thighs clenched. Even after all these years. He still had that affect on her. If only he knew.  
  
"Rick! Are you wasted?" She moved to sit up, using her free hand to rub her tired eyes. "Are you calling me to come get you?"  
  
"Yes and no. 'm at home. Don't bother, Chonny." He snickered, telling himself to shush. Michonne shook her head as her eyes adjusted to the small light from her phone. Why did she answer the call? Why didn't she just hang up?  
  
She was in love with him. She met him her freshman year of college and couldn't stay away from him. He was her best friend, kept her safe, told her his secrets as she did him. When he told her that he was going to be a painter. She laughed. He had been drunk at the time, so she never took anything he said seriously. But the next day he was determined to finish that one great masterpiece. She, as he said it, was good at bossing people around, keeping people in order. She got into business then moved to becoming a Real Estate Agent.  
  
"What ya doing?" He asked her another snicker fell from his lips.  
  
"Rick. I'm hanging up now. Isn't Jessie there? Can't she entertain you?" She grimaced as she said his girlfriend's name trying not to think of her. Jessie Anderson an ex divorcee, blonde, annoying and constantly whiny. She remember telling Rick that it wouldn't last. Jessie just didn't seem right to her, but Rick told her that she wasn't giving her a chance. Michonne tried. She really did, but no girl was good enough for her best friend.  
  
"Left me. Said all my paintings are crappy shit. I kicked her out."  
  
"Oh." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, giving herself a second before she stood up. A small smile crept along her lips. Jessie Anderson was gone. Michonne would never have to see her again. "I'm sorry, Rick."  
  
"It's a'right. I know you didn't like her. It's cool. Probably didn't help the situation my last piece that sold was one of you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Her eyes widened. Was that what he was working on when she tried to check on him and he was shushing her away.  
  
"Remember when we were shit faced at Shane's and you were laid across his pool table and I snapped that picture. Decided to paint it. Sold within two months. It's huge."  
  
Wait? Picture? Pool table? She was laid naked across said pool table, well half. He had thrown a blanket over her. He had wanted her to pose for him. He had called her his muse. She was shit faced to even care as he was. The next day, she told him she liked it and it was never mentioned again. Well till now.  
  
"You painted it?" She wanted to be clear she heard him correctly.  
  
"I did. Want to come over and look at it?"  
  
"Give me twenty minutes."  
  
"Don't get dressed. Just show up naked. I'll paint that too." He snickered, hanging up the call before she could get out another word.  
  
She tossed her phone on her bed, trying to catch herself. Rick was drunk right now. If she went over there, she wasn't sure what to expect. Even now, it was almost three thirty and her bed called for her, but Rick. He just broke up with his girlfriend of two years. He'd need someone to talk too. She nodded her head. She'd go see him, but she couldn't help but shake her head of his last words as she went to get dressed.  
  
She would show up clothed. He told her once, her heart hurt every time she thought of it.  
  
_'I don't want to ruin what we have.'_

  
~.~

  
Rick swung open the door. His shirt half buttoned, a bottle in his hand as the other held onto the door. His hair was wet, curling up as it air dried.  
  
"Just stepped out of the shower. Nice to see you." He purred, extending his hand to show her the bottle. His eyes glancing up and down her choice of wear. Her dreads were tied up in a messy ponytail, a look of confusion spread across her face. She wore a dark blue tank top and sweats. The pink slippers he gave her for Christmas were on her feet. He smiled, pausing there before he slowly brought his gaze back up. "You look _really_ good."  
  
Michonne rolled her eyes, snatching the bottle from his hands, pushing past him to enter. He turned around, watching her. His eyes stayed glued to her ass as she moved. He felt himself grow hard from the sight. Sadly, in a rush to answer the door he slipped into the first thing he saw. His boxers.  
  
"Rick, what are you doing?" She glanced around his living room. Empty paint cans were everywhere, paint brushes, empty canvas, blankets. It was a mess.  
  
He raised his hands, shaking his head mentally to clear it as he watched her place the bottle on the table. "Stuff and thangs."  
  
Michonne rolled her eyes once again, biting back her laughter. Rick loved it when she smiled and he always made a point to tell her so, but she stopped when he said it so he kept quiet. He didn't want to ruin this moment.  
  
She soon quieted, turning her back to him to continue to stare about the mess. "Where's this painting you were telling me about?"  
  
He nodded once, trying to go through his brain. Where had he moved it too? "Upstairs in the bedroom. I had to hide it from Jessie. She gets...destructive when she's angry."  
  
"Oh," Michonne replied, glancing about to find the stairs. Once she headed for them. Rick soon followed after. His eyes landed on her ass, watching as she took each step cautiously.  
  
"Why did you and Jessie break up? Besides her shit talking your work."  
  
"Wanted me to marry her. I told her no. Wanted to move in with me. I told her no." When they reached the middle step, he stumbled, grabbing onto her elbow to turn her around, slamming her back into the wall, hovering over her as he pressed his body close. His chin rested on her shoulder, his voice dropped to a whisper. His free hand moves to cup her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing underneath her eye. His other hand moved from her elbow to her waist, pinning her between the wall and him. "Asked if I could let you go. I told her no."  
  
"Let me go?" Michonne asked unclear to what he meant. Her breath fell, she inhaled deeply trying to catch it all back. Her breast rubbing against his chest. His hand caressing her cheek. She had to swallow back the forming hard lump in her throat.  
  
"She said I'm in love with you."  
  
Michonne gasped, lifting her hand to cover her mouth, but Rick grabbed for her hand, pinning that too against the wall.  
  
"Said I was using her because I couldn't have you. I scoffed. She doesn't know what shes talking about."  
  
She fought her next words from coming out of her mouth. Was he trying to justify something by calling her over? Was the painting a lie to get her there? Didn't he know she'd do anything for him? No questions asked. Although she knew, he'd do the same. That's just how they worked. Yet, while he dated Jessie. She tried her best to keep her distance, distract herself with selling houses, find someone to pass the time, but it didn't compare.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Go up the stairs." He dropped his hands from her, backing away, shaking his head. His eyes hooded with...could she say a lusty gaze? "Open my door and see for yourself."  
  
Michonne nodded firmly, sliding to the side slowly. She's wasn't what state he was in. Was he shit faced or just drunk? Or was he trying to sober up to talk to her? There was a battle going on in front of her and she wasn't sure what to say to bring him back down. Bring him back there with her.  
  
She bit back her yawn, turning around to continue up the stairs. His flat was simple. Fuck, she picked it out for him. As soon as you headed up the stairs, there was a long hallway and then his bedroom. When she reached the top step, she couldn't control her mouth. She just had to say something.  
  
"Rick, come on. We can look at it together."  
  
She eyed him as he stood in the same spot that she had left him. Maybe it was a bad idea to come over this late or early. Depending on how she looked at it.  
  
"Go." He told her and she followed his order, leaving him there as she gulped, walking down the long hallway to reach his bedroom door. She placed her hand on the knob. Sweat began at her brow. She shouldn't look. She should turn around, make him get some sleep and once he was safe and sound in his bed. She'd leave.  
  
However against her thoughts, she turned the knob, pushing the door open. Candles were lit, hanging about his dresser. His nightstand. It gave the room a slight glow in contrast with his dark bed. His sheets and pillows thrown about as if he had had a fight.  
  
"Rick?" She called out, glancing behind her to see if he was coming, but she bumped into his chest as he entered behind her, reaching out to the side to close the door. He grabbed for her hand, lacing their fingers together, pulling her attention towards the front wall.  
  
And there it was. It wasn't a huge as he made it out to be. It was long, slightly wide as the painting was split into five medium sized blocks. Each block held a piece of her body part. The first was her head tilted backward, her brown dark eyes that stared back at her. Her full parted lips and nose. Her hair was long, laid out behind her head in crazy waves. The second block was her breast, covered by her hands as she was slightly arched. The third was her flat stomach and narrow hips, a dark red sheet covered the rest of her body hiding what she had between her legs. The fourth was one leg lifted, the other laid out straight which led into the fifth block, her foot hanging of the side of the pool table. Half the pool stick on the side of her.  
  
"You sold this?" She never doubted his painting skills. He had talent, he felt things deeply and if you couldn't see his art and not see what he felt in that moment. You were wrong, that was just how she saw it.  
  
"Yup. I bought it." He said matter of fact.  
  
What?  
  
She turned to the side, her hand on her hip. Seeing herself like that. In that image, when he described it to her. She didn't think it would be or look like that.  
  
"Rick." She said his name, unclear of what he was talking about. Her throat felt dry, scratchy. Her thighs clenched. Her core throbbed. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Doing what? I painted it. Don't you like?"  
  
She did. She loved it. "What did you say to me before you hooked up with Jessie?"  
  
He raised his hands, moving around her to head for his bed, throwing himself on the edge to sit, stretching his legs. "Don't."  
  
"Don't don't me. You said, you didn't want to ruin what we have." She raised her arm, pointing at the painting that would forever haunt her memory as she stared at him. Her eyes locked on him. "Jessie saw this didn't she? She saw and that's when she started asking questions. Why? You ruined a perfectly good..."  
  
Rick scoffed, silencing her. His blue eyes darkened as he cleared his throat. "It wasn't a good relationship. She complained. Couldn't stop boasting about the life she had before she met me. I've been working on this for months, just to get away from her. I realized it started when I painted your eyes. I ruined twenty canvases trying to get them right."  
  
She stared at him confused now. Her expression softening. "What started?"  
  
"I have feelings for you. Usually I just paint..."He hiccuped. The alcohol clearly taking its affect on him. "...and if I fucked up. I kept with it. I worked around it. But I knew you'd be going to one of my art events soon and I wanted it perfect. Your eyes always give away your emotions and I wasn't sure what story to tell so I stuck with something I was familiar with, that made me feel safe. You were happy that night. It started with your smile and I _saw_ it in your eyes so I painted it like that. You were free, relaxed and sexy and I lost myself in it."  
  
She sighed, her heart thumping as she moved from her spot to move beside him, resting her hand on his thigh. "Rick." She said his name. Still not sure what to do in that moment.  
  
He turned his head to her, cocking it to the side. "I love you, Chonny. I was wrong."  
  
He grabbed for her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. She mentally swoon. How long had she been waiting for this moment? How long had she dreamed of this moment for him to say these words to her?  
  
"Did I say it to late, Chonny? Have you moved on from me?" He asked softly, stretching out her arm to make his way up her hand to her wrist, turning it over to kiss her there.  
  
"No." She replied, watching him. Honest. "I tried. I dated Tyreese."  
  
"That guy you brought to my opening in New York?"  
  
She nodded her head. She regretted that choice. When she brought Tyreese along she didn't expect for one of his paintings to be about her. Tyreese swore up and down that had meant her supposed best friend was in love with her, but she hushed his concerns. It was not true. She already told him Rick was dating someone else, but Tyreese. That painting, the exact one that was hanging in her room. He told her it wouldn't work out. Jessie had saw the painting too, stormed out. Michonne rushed to Rick's side without a second thought. She told him later that night when they were heading home. She was comforting her friend, but Tyreese wasn't having it. He told her she was a nice person, but it wouldn't work out between them. It couldn't.  
  
Michonne unclear at the time didn't date after that. She just worked. Especially since the only reason why she dated Tyreese was to get over Rick. Obviously that didn't work.  
  
"Hmph. Didn't seem like your type." He was at her shoulder now, his other hand rested on her hip, his nails digging into her tank top to hold her. "Stay with me." His lips moved from her shoulder to her throat licking her there. He opened his mouth sucking on her there.  
  
Her breath fell. Her core clenched with a sudden promise of being filled. Her hands grabbed for his shoulders, trying to pull him off. This was wrong. She was half sleep and this was a dream or he was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
"Rick," she warned.  
  
"Chonny. Shhh." She leaned her head back. She needed to get away from him and fast. Another kiss, another...  
  
His lips met hers, parting them with his tongue. She moaned as his tongue wiggled against hers, teasing. She shook her head mentally, pulling herself to the present. She needed to focus, needed to...  
  
"Fuck I'm so hard for you Chonny."  
  
That nickname he gave her. Why did it sound like sex as it fell from his lips? It was a sin for him to have this affect on her.  
  
"Liar." She mumbled as their lips continued to meet. Their heads tilted trying to dominate the kiss.  
  
"Reach out. Touch it." He broke the kiss, his lips were on the other side of her neck, sucking her there, pushing himself on top of her. She followed, laying out on her back. Her legs spread to welcome him. He slid between her legs, grinding his erection against her. The sweats she wore, it was almost like she was naked. She felt every inch of him and maybe it was because he wore boxers. He was so close and yet not close enough.  
  
His growing beard was scratching at her skin as he kissed his way down, grabbing onto her tank top with his teeth. "I imagined myself on top of you. Touching you." He moved his hand downward, sliding it underneath her butt to grab her flesh. She hissed, throwing her head back, letting out a small moan. She lifted up her hips, to tease herself just a bit more. This wasn't real. Couldn't be.  
  
"Chonne." His voice was harder now, rough. "I'm going to taste you now."  
  
Demanding much. Though she didn't argue. She let him. Let him pin her body down, let him grab for her sweats to slide them off her long toned legs. Her slippers followed suit. All she had on was her white lace thong. For the record, she didn't care when she got dressed earlier. She didn't think she'd be underneath Rick when she decided to slip them on. All she knew, she had to get dressed. She slept in the nude.  
  
He rose up her tank top to show off her stomach, eye level with her belly button, thrusting his tongue inside. She giggled, closing her eyes at the new sensations. "Rick." She half moaned...half laughed. She never thought as a lover he would be...what could she call it?  
  
"Fuck, I always imagined you...like this underneath me." He stated, dipping his head, his other hand now under her butt, squeezing her glorious cheeks. His nose rubbing against the meet between her now parted thighs. "Imagined tasting you on my tongue. You smell heavenly." He continued on, glancing up to look at her. "Look at me, watch me does this."  
  
Michonne opened her eyes, eyeing him through half slits, resting up on her elbows to stare down at Rick Grimes, her best friend since college. She could still stop this. He'd...  
  
A silent gasp left her lips when he reached out with his thumb to pull her thong to the side and knelt down, flicking the tip of his tongue along her hood. She shuddered in response. She leaned on one elbow now, using the other to grab for his wild hair with her hand, tugging on it. She fought the urge to push him. He told her what he was going to do and she was going to let him.  
  
He moved his hand around her ass, placing it on the back of her thigh to push it against her chest, giving himself further access to her secrets. She tossed her head to the side letting out another cry of pleasure as he flattened his tongue to rub it against her. She'd fall apart in his arms if he didn't stop. Her grip tightened. This was torture.  
  
His tongue flicked all over her skin, latching onto her folds to tug, suck. Her legs twitch and then he did the exact same to the other, pushing her back down with her legs pressed against her chest as he went straight to the source of business.  
  
"Oh...fuck." He hissed, tilting his head to the side, closing his eyes as the pads of her fingers begin to massage his head. His tongue now going up and down on her sex. She was dripping with arousal, with want, and need. He swallowed it down as he drunk. His hips thrusting into the side of the mattress. Soon. He could wait to be inside of her, but...he was impatient and he could all dream of how good she felt if she tasted this good.  
  
"Rick..." She let out a soft stop as his index finger lightly touched her hole, collecting her wetness only to push it back inside, curling his now thrusting finger as he attacked her womanly sex with no thought but hunger.  
  
She was so close. She could feel the familiar feeling in her toes. Her hips grinding against his face, his fingers. Curses flew from her mouth. She was so close. On the edge and...  
  
He pulled back, popping his finger free to bring it to lips, licking himself clean. He balanced himself on the bed, standing on his knees, releasing his hold from her thighs. "Turn over."  
  
"Rick?" She asked him, confused once more on his actions. He was filled with surprises tonight.  
  
"Turn. Over."  
  
She would have went against it. She wanted their official first time to be face to face, but that look in his eyes. He was in control tonight. She was under his rule.  
  
She nodded her head, rolling over, balancing herself on all fours. Her thong on one side of her butt cheek leaving her completely exposed.  
  
"I hope this isn't your favorite pair." He said, grabbing her hips, tangling his fingers in the thong to rip the simple piece, leaving her bare below. "Lay on your stomach." He tossed her shredded bottom to the side, grabbing for his boxers, pushing them down his legs. His cock sprung forth, the cool air caressed him.  
  
"Wait, Rick. A condom."  
  
He leaned over her, his hands became fist as he moved his arms on either side of her body, climbing up her legs till his dick hit her ass cheeks. "Aren't you still on birth control?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" She replied breathlessly.  
  
"Are you or are you not?" The alcohol he had still was claiming him, but the more he stared at Michonne's bare ass, fuck it was perfect, he could quickly feel himself sobering up only to be consumed by lust. Lust for her.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good. Shut. Up." He patted her ass, leaning further down, positioning himself at her entrance, using his thigh to part her legs so he could easily slide between them. He inhaled deeply, lowering himself still, his half clothed chest pressed against her clothed back. His lower half pressed so closely against hers. He planted a kiss on her shoulder, grabbing onto the tank top strap with his teeth to snap it on her skin. She gasped, rolling her hips. He groaned, her wetness was on his tip. "I love you, Michonne. That's the truth."  
  
He didn't expect her to say anything back as he thrusted his hips forward, entering her in one movement. He tensed as did she. She was wet, more wet than he could ever imagine and hot. He's never been inside of something so hot. His bottom lip shakes as he tries to gain control, throwing his weight to his left arm as he grabbed for her hip, his hand coming around to cover her mouth as he continued to push, burying himself to the hilt. He rolled them over onto their side, lifting his leg, sliding her leg to throw it back over his.  
  
His hand slid from her mouth to her throat, holding her there as he begin to move. His balls smacking against her thighs.  
  
"Fuck." She purred, reaching around to touch his hip, digging her nails into his skin, throwing her ass back at him as he fucked her.  
  
"Michonne."  
  
It was continuous, their movements. He pushed forward, she pushed back.  
  
"I love you." She shouted in pleasure as his hand unwrapped from her throat to grab at the back of her hair, bending her head back so he could kiss her. His pace quicken. Their bodies hitting each other harder. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth, gliding his hand down her body to rub at her clit rotating it in the opposite direction of his hips.  
  
Her eyes shot open. Her breath caught. She had to pull her head away to break the kiss. Her nails dug deep into his shirt. He hadn't been inside her very long and she was...  
  
Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't done this in so long or it was Rick. She always wanted him between her thighs, on top of her, underneath her, on the side of her. Any other position she could think of, she wanted with him.  
  
His paced slowed. He tapped her clit now. His lips by her ear. "Don't you want to ride me, Michonne?" He rolled her name around in his mouth.  
  
She couldn't reply. Her tongue was stuck in her throat. She nodded.  
  
~.~  
  
Rick hissed when he pulled his hips back, exiting her heat. The coldness greeted him as he unwrapped his hands from her hair, her thigh to lay stretched out his back, trying to catch his breath.  
  
He felt hot and sticky. He hadn't taken off his shirt so it clung to his body making him even more hot. He moved to sit up, taking it off his shoulder but he heard a rough "No". He stilled, eyeing her through a hooded gaze. She was balanced on her knees, pulling her tank top off her body, throwing it behind her. She then slid her hands down her body, grabbing at every piece of flesh that she could. His breath caught in his throat as she pushed her thong off her hips to throw that behind her too. She was naked and bare before him. His dick throbbed.  
  
"Come on. Don't tell me you forgot?" He wiggled his brows, throwing his head onto the bed, stretching his arms out beside him.  
  
She scoffed, climbing on top of him, crouching. Both her hands were wrapped around his length, holding him steady. The touch caused a deep shiver to pass through his body. Honest to God, he'd never thought he'd be under Michonne, not like this at least. He took her in. Her hair had fallen out of it's hold and was free. Her breasts, fuck he wanted them in his mouth. Why hadn't he before? His tongue ran along his lips as if to remind him. He had tasted her.  
  
Fuck, yes he did.  
  
"Rick, you're getting way ahead of yourself here." He cocked his head to the side, watching her. What exactly did she mean?  
  
"If you don't..." He near choked on his tongue as she slowly, so slowly lowered herself onto him. Her hands moved to her hips as she took him in. He threw his head back, closing his eyes shut.  
  
He thought taking her from the side was exquisite. Holy fuck hell he was wrong.  
  
"Fuck Rick. Look at me." He opened one eye to do as she asked. She was smirking as she rocked her hips.  
  
His hands slapped to her sides, his thumb rubbing over her nipples. He moved to sit up to take them into his mouth, but she pushed him back down.  
  
"Let Chonny take care of you."  
  
"It's only cute when I say that." He stammered, scratching at her side, covering her hand with his own as she rolled her hips.  
  
"Cute?" She rolled her eyes, leaning down. Her mouth an inch from his. "Look Rick, no hands."  
  
He opened his mouth to ask what did she mean. Of course she couldn't use her hands. He had them covered, but he felt it. A slow rise of her walls fluttering around him. He twitched underneath her. His bottom jaw fell. She kept doing it. Squeezing him so tightly he'd felt he'd burst.  
  
"Shit. Stop. Doing. That." He snapped. He hated her right this moment. Was she trying to kill him?  
  
"Does Rick want me to stop?" She planted a soft kiss to his lips, popping her hips back. A surge of pleasure shot straight through his body, making his toes curl.  
  
Yup, he was right. She was going to kill him.  
  
Her hips moved with a force, rocking, circling. Her hands wiggled from underneath his to slap to his chest, ripping his shirt open to dig her nails into his skin. He groaned, leaning up to catch her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Two could play at this game.  
  
He cupped her cheeks, loving how _good_ they felt in his hands. He wouldn't mind grabbing this every day and he wondered as she rocked onto him. Could he? What did this change between them? Were they in a relationship now? He loved her. She loved him. He got out of a relationship to jump into another one, but this one felt right. With Jessie, he couldn't do this to her. He couldn't fuck her, not like this. Not this raw. He couldn't talk to her during sex. She wanted it quiet. All he could ever do was grunt. Maybe that's why he only slept with her three times. Just to get the edge off, but painting now, it helped more than a casual dip in the Jessie pool ever did.  
  
She pulled completely off of him before slamming back down. He shot up, letting out a whisper of her name before he moved back down.  
  
Stay out of his own head as the love of his life rode his dick. Check.  
  
"Here with me still? Am I boring you?"  
  
He shook his head no, swallowing hard before he replied. "I'll show you just how much. Hang on."  
  
She tilted her head to the side, leaning up. Her fingers still scratching at his skin. His legs now spread as he lifted them, bending them at the knee. He couldn't help the grin that spread as he squeezed her ass cheeks, lifting her slightly up.  
  
"Rick..."  
  
He pushed his bottom lip out in a mocking pout as he thrusted his hips up, burying himself to the hilt. Her eyes widen in shock. Her body tensed as he pulled back, giving herself a second to catch herself before he moved again. A slow moan left her lips as she eyed him. Her fingers clenched as he moved his hips harder each second.  
  
"What's" thrust. "wrong" thrust. "Chonny?" He could feel the familiar tension start off at the end of him. He was so close and he knew, going any harder like this. He's burst.  
  
"Fuck you, Rick." She moaned out low, falling forward, resting her front on him as he continued to move. Her lips met his shoulder, kissing him there he held his lower half in the air, rocking her on him.  
  
"I'm working on it...doll."  
  
~.~  
  
Michonne hated him in that moment. God, she was so close. And she had a feeling he was too. His breath was ragged. His movements rushed, unstable.  
  
"Baby?" Could she call him that? Were they dating now? "Slow down."  
  
He did, rocking his hips to a complete stop.  
  
She maneuvered her arms behind his head, wrapping her body around his tightly as she rolled to the side, bringing him with her. He followed, still nestled between her legs. His cock throbbed, twitching inside of her. She arched her back, rubbing her erect nipples against his chest. "Michonne all else aside. I love you."  
  
She nodded her head, locking her arms around his neck and her legs on his waist, securing him. "I know." She let out a slow breath. "I love you, Richard."  
  
He groaned, adjusting himself, pulling up one leg, grabbing for hers to hike it up higher. His hand wrapped around her ankle. He leaned his head down, kissing her softly, parting his lips with hers. She could still taste herself on his lips and she felt her walls clench him. He stopped the kiss, lifting himself up slightly.  
  
"That's cheating, Michonne. I'm behaving." Though he did thrust his hips, starting up their slow act again.  
  
"You taste like me. I was showing my appreciation."  
  
"Really?" He brought his head down, his mouth found her ear, flicking his tongue against her ear lobe. "I can't wait till I taste myself on your tongue."  
  
She moaned, rocking her hips with him as she began to move faster. The bed shook as he found her lips again, thrusting inside her mouth as he did with her. Her nails scratched at his back, his sides. She couldn't get enough. When she felt her orgasm at the edge again, she didn't fight it. She welcomed it.  
  
"I'm gonna cum." She stated, breaking the kiss to kiss at his shoulder again, nibbling on him.  
  
"Fuck, me too."  
  
He grabbed for her other leg, holding it out, angling himself to go deeper. Michonne lost it. Her walls grabbed him as she came. He followed right after her, screaming out his release and her name with a shout.  
  
His body throbbed inside of her and she welcomed the feeling.  
  
He dropped on top of her, but she welcomed his weight. He was warm and she was satisfied.  
It was moments later that she spoke. "You're mine, you know that?" Finally she could say it and mean it. It wasn't some joke.  
  
"As you are mine. I couldn't stop drinking about you."  
  
"Rick...don't." She laughed softly.  
  
He wiggled his hips, his length growing inside of her as he began to sing.  
  
"Darlin' tell me what more can I do? Don't you know that I was meant for you? You say I feel like heaven on earth."  
  
Michonne hissed as he rocked his hips into her, beginning their sweet dance again.  
  
"No ones gonna love you like I do." He groaned, rolling his hips, letting her legs go to move his arms under her head, holding her up to stare in her eyes.  
  
"Can't you feel it in the way I move? I know you'll dream of me while you're right next to me."  
  
They both let out a groan. The pace of their bodies were slow as he stared at her. She gulped as she stared at him. Lost in those blue eyes of his.  
  
He dipped his head, catching her lips. His pace picked up speed as he rocked into her. She moved with him, snaking her hands up his back to grab at his hair, deepening the kiss.  
  
Off in the distance, she heard her alarm go off. It was seven. She let it play as they moved together. She was his and he was hers.  
  
Thank God today was her day off. She wouldn't have the heart to leave this bed.  
  
"Stay with me, Michonne." He whispered against her lips as he rotated his hips. It was driving her crazy.  
  
She mumbled a soft yes. She'd stay as long as he had her.  
  
Right now. Tomorrow. Two months from now. Forever.  
  
Always and forever.


	2. I Can't Stop Drinking About You, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Desperado - Rihanna.
> 
> Songs Rick sings: Stay with Me - Sam Smith.
> 
> Love me like you do -Ellie Goulding.
> 
> Take me to church - Hozier.
> 
> Bloodsteam - Stateless.

~.~

"Richard, get off of me." Michonne huffed as she tried her best to roll away from Rick, but failed. He had long pulled out of her, long laid stretched out on his black to sleep. His hand had possessively slapped to her ass cheek and stayed there while he casually groped her while he slept. Probably to check if she was there.

However her nine o' clock alarm just went off and she had to pee.

She felt him shift in the bed, a small sigh left his lips. "You must have dozed off. I already got off, four times." He said proudly, squeezing her butt check, letting out a stiff moan.

Michonne slapped his chest, wiggling her body to get free. His hold on her tightened.

"Rick, I have to pee." She sighed, rolling her eyes, to confirm why she needed to get away. Though, part of her enjoyed that he didn't want her to leave. What had happened this morning was real. It wasn't one of those vivid fantasies. Still looks can be deceiving.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. He had to clear his throat to do so. "If I let you go, will you come back to me?"

Michonne eyed him as she lifted her head up. She was right. Or he wanted to make sure that what happened was real. Agreed on by both parties.

"Always, baby."

He removed his hand and she rolled out of the bed as if it was on fire to run across the room to head for the bathroom. She just made it when she sat on the toilet to handle her business. Rick laughed the whole time at her little show and then she began to laugh because it was real. Their relationship.

She finally got the man she wanted.

Richard 'Rick' Grimes was all hers.

~.~

"Babe, what ya wearing?"

Michonne rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers over her head as she tried to cover herself in the darkness even with the phone light to tell her she had received something. Sure, it been three weeks since she last seen him and she did miss him. Last time they shared a kiss was the day he left. After she came back from the bathroom, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned back, half sleep. She mounted him. He took her and she took him right back. But then several hours later he was answering a business call. Their next sex session ended short because he had to fly out to Atlanta to prepare for another show he had been booked for. He fucked her one good last time. It was quick. His flight was in one hour. His agent booked it yesterday and forgot to tell him.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep on me? You didn't even get to ask me what I'm wearin'. I'll answer it for ya. Nothing. I'm paintin' in the nude."

She heard him snicker. A small yawn left her lips. "I'm naked. I don't wear clothes to bed, you know that."

He groaned. She heard noise on the phone and then silence. She moved the phone from her head to make sure he hadn't hung up the call.

"Fuck, I wish I was there right now. Send me a picture. I need something new to paint."

"No." She snapped, letting out a loud huff as her plan to hide under the blankets. Failed. She threw them off of her, moving to sit up. The cool air in the room brushed against her nipples, making them hard.

"Fine. I need a new screensaver. I already used up the one were your head is thrown back, back arched."

She gasped. She knew while she was riding him she heard something click as if her picture was being taken, but when she straightened she found no evidence.

"Do I have to sell paintings...because I miss ya." Rick replied quickly, not giving her time to answer. "I just want you, Michonne. Not seeing you sucks."

She chuckled, laying out on her bed, rolling on her stomach to relax. "You sound like a kid throwing a tantrum."

"Last time I had my dick in you was three weeks ago. I'm craving ya here. How about I fly you out?"

She laughed, rolling her tongue around her mouth. "No. I have a job to do and you have paintings to sell. Spoiled brat."

"Not spoiled. I just don't see why I have to be here to sell my stuff. I can easily hold a Skype call with you sitting on my face."

Her face fell. Where was this Rick? It was like with each phone call he showed a different side of himself. He never said this to her when they were just friends, but then. He wanted to stay that way. He didn't want to combine them. He was holding back. How could she blame him though? She loved him and he loved her. Why was she so worked up? She didn't expect him to be any different than the Rick Grimes that she knew.

"Rick, I'd love to sit on your face, but I have work."

His tone lowered. She heard shuffling, movement. "Baby, honey bun."

These pet names. It made her heart warm. "I love you. I meant it when I said it. It's like I finally get you and you're snatched from me."

"I'm right here. You've always had me." She reassured him.

"Not like that morning. I was touching you...fucking you into my bed just in case you left. I had something to remember you by, just so I could remember what you smelled like. I need you." He mumbled. More shuffling. He was probably pacing. He did that sometimes when he couldn't get his thoughts straight. She knew him that well.

"Jessie called two days after I left. She realized her mistake and wanted me back. I told her to fuck off. I laughed at her. Why would I dig up my gold? Dig up what I've been looking for just to cover it back up?"

She placed her free hand over her heart, grabbing at her chest. He was so raw. So honest with her. Why couldn't she be with him? What was she afraid of? That he'd see he made a mistake and keep them at just friends. If he did that, she knew she wouldn't be able to bounce back.

"I need you too, Rick. And I'm not going anywhere. Even if we don't work out."

"Don't say that." He cut her off, his voice sharp. "Don't ever say that to me again."

"Rick." She started only to close her mouth shut. "Sing me to sleep?"

There was another long silence. He's never snapped at her like that before. But who could blame him? She basically just told him it was okay if they didn't work out. That what they shared that day meant nothing. It meant everything to her.

"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand. But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?"

She closed her eyes, moving her phone from her ear to put it on the pillow beside her. He was loud enough for her to hear so she listened to the man she loved sing to her. She imagined his arms around her body, holding her to sleep as he continued to sing.

This man had ruined her for all men. This she knew for certain.

~.~

Rick grumbled as he stared at the person in charge of his art event. She was...a piece of work. At first she flirted with him; threw her head back, laughed at all his jokes, touched his shoulder. He brushed her off each time, hoping that most of his paintings gave away the fact he was in love with his best friend and someone blonde and gorgeous being thrown in his face wouldn't change that fact.

She gave up, told him that they couldn't sleep together. She was engaged and loved the man who asked her. He nodded his head, turned the tables on himself. He just wanted to make sure the event turned out great before he disappeared back home. He hated it here.

Three weeks and two days since he last seen Michonne, but who's counting?

He calls her every day just to hear her voice. She awakens things inside of him he's never felt with anyone else. He recalled telling her once she was his muse. She was blushing, he was sure of it. She wasn't. He teased her told her she was. If only she knew that most of his paintings, the one he kept for himself was of her. One was of her running. He remembered exactly what she wore; light blue sports bra and black shorts. She was doing some stretches when he blinked his eyes, keeping it for later use...to paint.

He wouldn't say he was obsessed with Michonne. He could paint other things. His favorite was just letting go and allow his mind to take him into places he had never been. Yet, that was before Michonne. Yet, that was before he slid into her and marked her insides with him.

Fuck he wanted her.

He slapped his hand to his groin. A deep shiver erupts through his body. No matter how many women he's had before gets him going like this. She's so responsive. She plays with him back. He could pin her down and fuck her and she'd let him.

"Fuck this and fuck that. Fuckin' fuck." He shouted, dropping the wet paint brush from his hand to let it hit the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to pull himself together. He feels like he's trapped. He can't get free.

A clack of heels brings him back to the present. It's Belle Givins. She has on a business suit, black heels, and her hair is pinned up. Her glasses are on the edge of her nose.

"Rick, are you okay?" There was a clipboard in her hands. Her now ringed finger tapped against it.

"Fine. Great." His lips formed a tight line. "When's this event again?" He asked, his brow arched, his hands sliding to his hips.

"Saturday, but I need two more paintings and then you have to stay for the event. I've got good billionaire friends ready to spend some cash."

Rick scoffed. Him stay? Three more days without his girlfriend. This chick was bonkers.

"I can't..." He started only to close his mouth shut. His phone vibrated wildly in his pants. He slid his hand inside to retrieve it, staring at the screen as "Chonny" flashed across it with a picture of her backside as her contact picture. He felt his pants stir again at the memory. He answered it, turning his back from Belle.

"Yes honey dip?"

She giggled and he grinned. He loved making her laugh.

"Stop. I had a bad day." She had a bad day and she wanted him to stop.

"What happened? Talk to me." His voice lowered.

"The house I've been trying to sell for a month. I closed it. They were about to sign the papers when I get a phone call telling me that it has termites. It's going to take them months to get the little bastards out."

He frowned. "I'll fly out."

"It's nothing major. It's just. I'm so disappointed." He knew because he could hear it in her voice.

"Don't act like that with me. If you need me, I'm dropping everything." He stated.

There was a long silence. A quiet whimper. "I need you, Rick."

She hung up the phone. He slid his phone back into his pockets, glancing over his shoulders to stare at Belle. She must have heard the conversation. Her brows had came together in a deep scowl.

"Rick Grimes. I paid your agent. You can't just back out."

"Belle Givins, bill me." He glanced back at his stool, snatching his jacket off of it to put it back on. "I owe you two more paintings." She nodded. Her lips brought together, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. "I'll fly home and overnight them to ya. Deal?"

He didn't wait for her to reply. He brushed passed her humming softly. He was going home to see his baby.

Because he too needed her.

~.~

Michonne sighed as she reached Rick's voice mail again. He hadn't answered last night or this morning. She called into work using up one of her vacation days. That house would have put something on her name and now, she just didn't want to look at work right now. If Rick was in town, she'd invite him over, snuggle up with him. She just needed to touch him. She remembered Carol told her once; when she met her husband. It physically hurt to be away from him. She never understood it. She thought they were crazy, but she completely got it now.

She placed her phone on her kitchen counter as she looked through everything to find something to distract herself from her thoughts. She missed Rick. She wished that house would have sold. Sure he said he'd fly out, but this was his job. She'd understand if she couldn't see him. She understands that this is something he needs to get done. She did not to long ago called him a spoiled brat because he wanted to fly her out. Now she was the spoiled one. Wasn't she?

A small yawn left her lips. She placed her hand over her mouth, glancing back at her phone to check the time. It was almost eleven. She might as well take a shower and relax, attempt to relax. Rick would probably call her later and make her laugh. Or try to get her to FaceTime with him. He always had a way of taking her to another place.

Someone knocked at her door. She stopped, locking her screen. Who would be over at this hour? She braced herself, closing the cabinets she had opened to exit the kitchen, heading for the front door. When she reached the carpet she then remembered her state of dress. She had on her silk black robe.

"I should probably cover up." Odd as it was, she felt naked, completely naked. She tensed up, shaking her head. It wasn't like she was going to swing the door wide open to welcome the stranger.

They knocked again and she replied with a sharp tone. "Coming. Hold on."

She didn't bother to look through the peephole, unlocking the door to open it just a bit. She gasped, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Rick." She opened the door wider. This had to be a dream. Yeah, she said she needed him, but he didn't...No. She would be the same with him. All stubbornness aside.

"I took the red eye." He stepped up, his mouth an inch from hers. His blue eyes darken with each passing second. She swallowed hard, shaking her head mentally to clear it. He was right here, standing right here in front of her. "And I should do this more often if you're going to greet me like this." His head fell downward, his eyes taking her in. If he stared hard enough, it'd probably melt off her body.

"Can I come in or this isn't what you wanted?"

"I..." She opened her mouth to speak, but no other words came out.

"Come on, Chonny." He stepped closer, wrapping both his arms around her waist to pull her to him. She gasped, leaning her head back. She felt his erection poke at her belly. He was hard for her. Harder than she's ever felt him to be. Maybe it's the jeans. His head dips as he pulls her up higher, licking at her throat, nibbling on her earlobe. He's driving her crazy.

Her hands grab at his shoulders, digging her nails into him. It only ignites the fire. He growls, sucking hard, taking a step inside to kick the door close with his feet.

"Wrap your legs around me." She does. He kisses his way to her other side. She softly moans out his name. He drops to his knees, holding her tight against him. His hands hungrily grab at her ass through the thin material of the robe. He groans against her skin. "How do you feel about doggy style?"

"Love the position." She began as he lowered her onto the floor on her back. She arched, the robe parting to reveal her naked body. His nostrils flared. Michonne felt even more aroused with that stare of his. His eyes so dark they were almost black. "I don't think a lot of men can handle it though." She wiggled herself out of the robe.

"Never underestimate your opponent." He said, his head dipped as he stretched himself out on top of her, cupping her breast with his hands, holding them steady as he licked and sucked on each one. She arched her back higher, thrusting into his mouth. He grinned, biting gently down on her nipple. "You should get these pierced."

"Why?" She half moaned, half shouted in alarm as he kissed his way down her body. That morning she didn't think she'd see him, maybe she did. She hadn't changed when she rolled out of bed. She just grabbed for her robe, slid into it, trudged around the house in sadness. Part of her was thankful she didn't change clothes and the other part of her felt cheated. She was already naked and he still had on clothes.

"So I have a reason to do this." He wrapped his lips around her breast, sucking, flicking his tongue on it, nibbling. "And this." He blew cool air on her. She threw her hips up to grind against his pants just to feel some kind of friction. Her hands moved downward to grab at his shirt, tearing at it to rip it from his body.

"No. You said you needed me. I'm giving you what you need." He responded. She dropped her hands, slapping to the floor. He adjusted his body as his lips left her breast to kiss his way downward. He passed her belly button. She swore out of the corner of her eye she saw a wide grin spread across his lips.

"I'd say get this pierced too, but this belongs to me." He parted her wet folds with his index finger, using his middle finger to pat her clit. She jumped, letting out another moan. "Unless you wouldn't mind if I did it. Give me further reason to eat you out when I want too."

"Rick. Please." She begged.

"And who's my girl?" He inched forward, collecting her wetness with his index finger, rubbing it along her pussy teasingly.

"I am?" She questioned, unsure to why he would need to ask that. Hadn't they answered that question three weeks back when he was inside of her?

"Good Girl." He opened his mouth, latched onto her folds and begin to suck.

Her hands grabbed for his hair, pushing him further down. Her legs twitched. She moved her head from side to side.

She was ruined for all men now. There was no turning back.

~.~

Rick moaned into her pussy as he ate. Grabbing onto each fold to tug to lightly nibble. Sticking out his tongue to flatten it against her sex as his middle finger worked at her clit. She was a near mess in his hands and he enjoyed it immensely. Though this sucked, his hips thrusted into her floor as she rolled her hips. He badly needed to be inside of her. Causing that sweet friction with his jeans and the floor. It felt good, but it wasn't Michonne. He wasn't inside of Michonne.

"Oh...Rick." He moved his hand underneath her butt, digging his nails into her flesh as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. "Just like that. Don't...oh fuck."

He grinned, knowing only he could bring her like this. But fuck, she could do the same to him.

If he wasn't so stubborn he'd be inside of her right now. But he wanted her begging, sobbing for him to be inside of her. He hadn't seen her in three weeks. He can't give into her so easily. Though he knew it wouldn't take long. He'd drown in her taste.

Her hands grabbed at his hair; scratching at his scalp, tugging on his wild ends as he grinded his tongue into her, collecting her wetness to swallow that down.

"Rick!" It was like she was gasping for air. "Don't stop."

He thrusted his index finger inside her body, curling it to get at her deeper.

She groaned. Her legs shook. But he was far from done with her.

He pulled his mouth away from her, licking at his lips to clean himself, savoring her taste.

"Turn. Over." He all but commanded.

She followed his order though, settling on her elbows, parting her legs, exposing herself to him.

"Tell me how much you want this?" He undid his jeans, slowly, quietly as to not give himself away.

"I want you. Please baby."

She was dripping wet. He groaned. His cock twitched. Maybe it was about time he got a condom, cover himself to enter her, take her right here.

He pushed his pants down his thighs, they bunched around his knees. His length stood alert, twitching once more as if to say, 'I'm free.'

He bit back his chuckle at his ridiculous thought. If he teased himself and her anymore. He'd break, snap like a twig.

He slapped his hands to her hips, scooting up. Lifting his hips to rub his slit on her opening.

She shivered, rolling her hips, slathering his member in her juices. His hand fell against her ass.

"Don't. I know what I'm doing." He told her, circling his hips to keep teasing her. Shaking in the process.

"What are you waiting for?"

He barked out in laughter, scratching at her hips and ass with his nails.

"Want me to sing to you again?"

He positioned himself just right, thrusting his hips forward. He entered her in one single movement. He buried himself all the way to the hilt. His eyes rolled back. He might as well had passed out. She gripped him like a vice.

"Rick. Shut the fuck up." She hissed, wiggling her hips, adjusting to his size.

He smacked her ass again, smirking. "Fading in, fading out. On the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find." He began to sing, throwing his head back, his hips followed. His eyes widen as her walls tightened on him.

"Fuckin' hell Chonne. Not fair."

She too threw her head back, popping her ass out further.

"Then fuck me." She gripped him again, challenging him.

He circled his hips, angling himself to go deeper with each passing second. Trying to shake that feeling of finishing to fast because he was there.

"Alright, Michonne. Close your legs, lock them at your ankles."

"I don't do doggy style like that."

"When you're in bed with Rick Grimes, you do. Do it or I'll pull out right here." He inhaled deeply. He was risking everything. This position, if she listened to him. He'd kill them both. But he'd be dying with her. It was something he'd have to give up.

She said nothing. Made no move.

He pulled out, sitting on the back of his thighs. She groaned, huffing, muffling underneath her breath as she pushed herself up, bringing her legs to together, locking them at her ankles.

He swallowed thickly, another lump formed to replace the previous one. He pushed himself off to balance himself on his knees, his hands back on her hips.

"I was born sick." He leaned over her back, kissing her shoulder, positioning himself at her core again. Her arousal dripped onto him. Yeah, he wasn't going to last. "But you love it. Command me to be well." He straightened, pushing her hips down, bracing himself, sliding into her...inch by inch. She felt even tighter.

His legs shook with pleasure. His eyes rolled back. His mouth fell open. "Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen."

He scratched up her back as he settled, buried himself all the way to the hilt again. She was choking him like this and he loved every minute of it.

~.~

She wanted to laugh as he entered her, like this, but she couldn't find the strength to tease him. This new position, closing her legs like this, she felt him. Every time his dick twitch, she felt that. Even as he entered her inch by fucking inch. She felt it. If she gripped him, clenched her walls, she'd cry. The feeling was overwhelming. She was in agony. Her fingers clenched as her arms started to shake.

He thrusted his hips back letting out a quiet sigh.

Her mouth fell. She wanted to shout his name. Tell him she loved him. Nevertheless she couldn't get a word out.

The pace began slow. In. Pause. Out. Breath. His breath was so ragged. Her heart was stuck in her chest. It wouldn't move. This position, this type of doggy style was dangerous. She loved it though. To feel him so intimately like this.

"Chonny." He mumbled. "Roll your hips."

She did without complaint. Her eyes rolled as her hips did.

"Rick." She found her voice. Short breaths fell afterward.

"Michonne." He said, catching the wave of her hips to match hers with his own. He cursed again under his breath, something she couldn't make out.

She felt the familiar tingle deep inside her womb. She was close, so close.

"I'm close. I'm not going to pull out again. That's a fact." He mumbled again as she humped him, going up and down his shaft. He stilled, letting her take over.

"Didn't...expect you to..." Her fingers grabbed at the carpet, trying to tear it as it hit her. She blinked, her eye lids fluttered as it shook her, shaking her body with its arrival. Her walls tightened. He was so thick that it hurt, but it only brought a moan to fall from her lips. She screamed as a short one followed after, riding it out.

~.~

"I lied. I so fuckin' lied." He pulled out of her completely, falling on his ass. His hand wraps around his drenched length. He smirks just a bit as its covered in nothing but her. He was close into cumming. He almost met her there, but held it back, letting her ride hers out. If he stayed inside of her any longer he would have filled her so deeply...he bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to think about that right now.

Michonne glanced at him over her shoulder, staring at him through half open slits. "Baby, come here."

"You come here. Face me." He reached out for her with his arms, stretching out his legs, making his cock twitch. "He says he misses his home." He wiggled his brows, inhaling deeply.

"Or I can do something better. It is my turn."

"Turn. Pft." He scoffed, dropping his hands to the floor, stretching out his arms, throwing his head back trying to catch his breath.

"You're still getting a head of yourself here, Rick. That's not good."

He chuckled at her words, opening one eye to look at her. She was turned over now, facing him, making her way to him.

"I'll get used to you clenchin' them tight walls of yours, Chonne."

"No you won't." She took her time coming to him. Her hair had moved to the side of her neck. Her nipples were pebbled rocks and by god he wanted them in his mouth. "I still have other tricks you don't know about. Great thing about being a woman. You learn to improvise."

"So can I. When we started...this. I held back. I'm a sexual deviant." He stated firmly, watching her. She stretched out in front of him like a cat, thrusting her ass in the air.

"When you lost your virginity, you called me crying." She laughed, thinking of the memory. He was nineteen.

"Lori was rough. I thought she broke my dick."

Michonne rolled her eyes, leaning her head downward. She breathe cool air onto him. His breath caught in his throat.

"Poor thing. You also called me when Layla sucked your dick. You cried to me then too, Mister Sexual Deviant."

"She used teeth and I didn't cry. She did. Her last boyfriend was a peanut compared to what I got."

He was sure he heard her mumble, 'You got that right.' He didn't question it though.

Clearing his throat to talk about her own times of sexcapades. "You called me when your lost your virginity to Mike."

"I thought to return the favor. Plus it hurt like hell. Worst sex of my life." She added, sticking out her tongue to lick at his slit. He jumped.

"Who's the best?" He tried to keep the conversation going. He's only had his dick sucked twice, three times if he doesn't count this moment. Layla scared him. He called her big chomper. When Jessie tried it, she tried to hard. Plus they had just argued and he wasn't in the mood for that.

"You." She lowered her mouth onto him, taking him in as deep as she could. His mouth fell again, trying to understand what was happening. Her tongue. Her hot mouth. He thrusted his hips forward trying to see just how much.

Stay out of his own head as the love of his life sucked him. Check.

He heard her take a deep breath. Her cheeks blew up. He locked his eyes with hers. He was good at reading her body. That's how they talked sometimes when there was nothing to be said or in some cases if they didn't know what to say. She was telling him with those big brown eyes of hers. She was going to kill him.

Or he saw nothing.

He wasn't entirely sure anymore.

She exhaled, taking him in deeper. Her upper lip touched the very end of him. His beginning was inside of her throat.

No gag reflex. She had no gag reflex.

"Oh fuckin' Christ."

She begin to hum. Vibrations gripped him like her body and he shook, lowering his hips. But she held on, sucking, humming.

He balanced himself on one arm, using his hand to grab at her long locks to hold her steady, thrusting his hips. Saliva dripped from her mouth onto his member. When he brought her down, she collected it. He gripped her hair, moaning out her name. Her hand wrapped around his length, pulling down as she went up.

Fuck.

His toes curled.

He felt that familiar tingle in his body. He was close again. Why was she doing this? He wanted to live at least until he had her on every surface he could think of or he got tired of her.

When she sucked in her cheeks, cleaning him of her saliva. He knew it would never happened.

"Michonne, if you don't fuck me. I'm going to blow. I'm yelling timber."

He chuckled, hoping she'd stop. But she didn't. She gave him no mercy. He hated her.

"Honey dip, fuckin' please." Dare he tell her her mouth was worse than her gripping walls?

She laughed, slowly pulling off his cock, licking her lips of his taste. He shuddered. A predatory look in her eyes. Fuck he wanted her.

He nodded his head at his lap, removing his hand from her hair to back behind him. "M'lady. Would you like to sit on your throne?"

He straightened. If she rode him, he'd fall so he moved up, holding out his hand. "Need help?"

"No, but you do." She teased, smiling wide. Her arm wrapped around his neck. Their fingers laced together, he bent her arm behind her, pressing it into her back.

"Tell me you love me." His voice lowered. He searched her eyes. Three weeks ago, he still didn't believe he got the woman he wanted. If a ghost came to him and told him Michonne was the love of his life. He would have scoffed, walking away. Yeah he told her didn't want to ruin what they had, but he was bad a relationships. They wanted attention. They always wanted his time. They wouldn't let him be himself. But Michonne, she scared him and he had no way of telling her that. He acted like he didn't care and most times he was so upfront with his feelings that he didn't need to think twice about it. Being an artist he always found ways of expressing himself. Plus he had a back up plan. If he decided to stop painting, he'd pick up singing. Obviously Michonne enjoyed his beautiful voice. He could share it with the world. Yet, if he lost Michonne. He couldn't turn to no one else. She was it.

"Rick, you know that I do." Her arm unwrapped from behind her neck to touch his cheek, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

What the hell, he thought. He might as well just tell her. What was the worse thing that could happen? She got off of him, kicked him out and never spoke to him again. Oh yeah, that.

"I'm scared that if we don't work out. I'll lose you. That's what worried me the most about being away from you." He turned into her caress, letting out a sigh. "I'll always want to fuck you. I meant have you seen you." He said, his lips formed a tight line. "But what we built. I don't want that to be for nothing. You mean everything to me and I'm not..."

"Richard." She lifted her hips, her feet on either side of his waist. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek to keep him there, keep him there with her. "I love you. Don't think about that stuff. We're in this together. I've been waiting for a long time to have you. And I see now that if you did date me back then, it wouldn't have worked. You wouldn't have been in it then. I waited for you like I always will. We're okay."

He nodded, using his other hand to wrap around his slick length, holding himself steady so she could lower herself onto him. And when she did a single tear fell from his eyes to hit the pad of her thumb.

"Always?" Her hand grabbed onto his shoulder. His hand moved from his cock to grab for her hand to lace their fingers placing that behind her back. He held her tight against her. "I love you Michonne."

She gasped when she rocked her hips.

He groaned as she did.

"I love you Rick. Now make love to me."

He nodded his head, leaning up to kiss her lips, closing his eyes to allow himself to feel her lips, her skin. Her wet hot body on him. He was lost, so lost.

Heaven. She felt like heaven. However, he didn't want to make love to her like this, not right here.

He mumbled her to stop, breaking the kiss to finish his train of thought. "Go upstairs."

She eyed him confused, but asked no further questions. "Alright, Rick."

She moved to stand up. He let her hands go. His face was matted with sweat. His hair was wet like the first night this began.

"Go Michonne." He told her, leaning up to smack her ass.

"Fine." She whined, turning around, snatching up her black robe, running up the stairs to her bedroom.

Rick swallowed hard. If he kept this up, he'd have blue balls before the day ended.

Fuck.

~.~

Michonne waited for him on the bed, not sure why the change in the mood. She had no issue with him making love to here right there on her floor. She wouldn't have suggested it if she felt otherwise.

Maybe he needed a breather. It was a heavy moment. Emotions. It reminded her of last time, that night he told her he didn't want to ruin what they were.

Herself then was so angry. He chose Jessie Anderson over her, but she saw now how he was. He was all over the place and he never seemed to interested in Jessie. Sure he dated her, but when she watched them. Her eyes mostly on Rick. He didn't seem like himself.

She shook herself from her thoughts. She couldn't reflect on that now. He was hers and she had him. She wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

When he finally entered the room, he was stark naked. His hair was swept back, there was a smile on his lips.

"You look gorgeous."

She laughed, if it showed. Her cheeks would be a bright red.

"Rick, come here."

He turned his head into his shoulder, his hands covering his hard erection. "I'm shy. Sex is scary."

She huffed, eyeing him. "Rick if you don't get in this bed."

"Alright. Impatient." He spit out, teasing her as he walked forward, reaching out for her on the bed. "Lay out straight right in the middle."

She followed his orders, noting that he was bossy in the bedroom. Not like it was big deal. Coming from him as relaxed as he usually was. It was a huge turn on.

When she adjusted herself to the middle of the bed, he climbed on top, parting her legs with his thigh, resting between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist. "Marry me?"

She blinked. He couldn't have...

He rocked his hips back, a small smile on his face, certainty. "You heard me, Chonne. Marry me. Be Mrs. Grimes?" He rocked his hips forward. Her eyes rolled back till she saw stars. No matter how many times they did this. She would never adjust to his size. Each time he entered her, he felt like he was digging a home inside of her. He buried himself to the hilt.

"That's why you stopped us downstairs to come up here and ask me that?"

He shrugged, dipping his head to catch her lips, grabbing for her hands again, stretching their joined hands out to grab for the edge of her bed, pinning her down beneath him.

Her tongued snaked out of her mouth, parting his lips to join his.

He rocked his hips. In and out.

His tongue swiped at hers to challenge her. Their mouths moved fast, but their hips...stayed steady. Stayed slow. Stayed in sync.

She broke the kiss moments later to catch her breath. Her upper lip curled as a small moan fell from her lips. "What if I say no?"

He chuckled. Cocky little...She closed her eyes tight, turning her head to avoid looking at him. He told her once, right when she saw that painting of her on his bedroom wall that he could read her eyes. He rotated his hips, her walls clenched him. He was driving her crazy. She could feel the slow build up of her orgasm.

His movements were crazed, relentlessly. He wasn't going to give up.

He kissed her neck, the space beneath her ear lobe and then her ear, whispering into it. "You waited for me. I'll wait for you. I'm scared where this is going to take us, but I'm not losing you like I almost did. I've tasted you. I've been inside of you. I know who you are."

She felt the same. He was inside of her now, not in the literally sense, well that too, but he was in her skin like a tattoo.

"I think I might have inhaled you. I can feel you behind my eyes. You've gotten into my bloodstream. I can feel you flowing in me."

She arched her back. His words. His body.

Her climax came unexpected. She gripped him, deep, holding him there.

He growled, mumbling her name, the fact that he would always love her.

His back tensed, his pace picked up speed. His body slapped against hers. Wet sounds of passion.

He shouted his release, grabbing for her lips, thrusting his tongue inside to claim dominance. His cock twitched inside of her, emptying its built up contents. She screamed around his tongue, rolling her hips, his fast pace. His roughness.

Another climax followed suit. It was short and fast, but it felt good. Her body tingled.

He sighed once he was done, resting his body on top of her, breaking the kiss to look at her.

"Richard Grimes, yes. I'll marry you." She meant it. He was right. They had no idea where this was going, but she wasn't leaving his side. The last song he sung fit them completely. She was in his bloodstream just as he was in hers. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this one shot.  
> I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
